Alone and Sick No More
by rustyfeed
Summary: Soramaru was always fine, even if she was sick. She was fine being alone. But one man can change it all... Ranmaru X OC. Notes inside. One Shot. (Retconned, Notes inside are outdated) (New series involving them will be posted soon, thanks for the faves!)


**A/N: Cross-posted on Fictionpress. This will be the last.**

 **Ayame Kurosaki** , Ranmaru's older sister, is an original character created by a friend of mine. She takes the place of the _unnamed younger sister_ of Ranmaru. Thanks for letting me use her, Michi!

Fair warning, some parts may be considered a slight **Haruka Nanami** bashing.

* * *

Hmmm, it seemed that she'd been infected with a virus of some kind.

Soramaru was feeling weak, and her back was starting to get cold. She quickly excused herself out from the meeting without turning back. She had to get home, fast. She didn't let anyone had time to react as she slammed the door shut, her legs breaking into a full sprint towards the exit. No one shouldn't see her in her vulnerable state. Even if she was getting dizzier the more she exert energy to run, she had to _do it._ No one should worry about her. They should keep doing what they were doing.

The raven-haired woman rushed to the parking lot, clicking the button on the key to unlock her car. She slammed the door shut and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths as she gunned the engine. Could she even drive at this condition?

Soramaru leaned back, and quirked her eyebrow when she didn't felt the smooth leather finish of her seat cover. And then, she couldn't remember what had transpired afterwards.

* * *

Ranmaru was focused on doing dry run on his beloved bass guitar. He was practicing his next song, inspired by a certain raven-haired woman who'd pushed him to pursue what he truly wanted in life, no matter what, even if everyone else was against it. He didn't have to do it for them, he could do it himself. So here he was, bobbing his head as he was starting to feel his passion running at full force.

"Sorry guys, but... I have something to take care of. See ya!"

Ranmaru looked up to see Soramaru flustered and clutching the hem of her black leather jacket. Before he could speak his worry, she turned around and ran towards the exit. Panicked, he carefully placed the bass guitar against the wall as he pursued her. Reiji screamed at him to wait, but he responded by slamming the door behind him.

The silver-haired man paused as she saw her struggling to run, her speed decreases as she went further. When he finally reached her, Soramaru wobbled back and forth, unaware of her surroundings. She took out her keys and pressed the button. Before she fell forward, Ranmaru rushed in and caught her in his arms. Her hand fumbled around, twisting and turning, and asked herself if she could even drive at this condition.

"No, you can't. You need to rest." He replied promptly, his free hand reached up to feel her forehead. She was burning.

Ranmaru carried her bridal style as Soramaru leaned back, her head against his chest. She hummed as she quirked her eyebrow. She must had noticed she wasn't in her car, he thought. Her breathing returned to normal as she lost consciousness.

The silver-haired man sighed in relief. "At least I caught up to you on time. Geez, Sora, stop pushing yourself too hard." Since there wasn't a great place for her to rest, he had no choice but to walk all the way to his crappy apartment with her in his arms.

* * *

Bright.

Total whiteness.

Were was she?

It was relaxing.

She felt at total ease.

She must be dead.

...Okay, that definitely escalated too quickly.

Soramaru blinked, shuffling from her place. She was lying down on a rather stiff bed, so she was not at her home. Something white was blocking her eyesight. It was... cold. Moist. She noticed that her body was wrapped in thin blankets, not enough to ward off the chilling sensation on her back. She tried recalling, but a groan escaped her lips. Her head was throbbing, and her body was hot.

Fever. She caught a fever.

Where was she anyway?

Soramaru tried moving her arm, but to no avail. She was too weak to move. A defeated sigh escaped her lips.

She heard the door crack open, then footsteps. It was coming closer to her direction. It stopped, and she felt a presence looming over her. She felt a weight on her covered eyes, and the fabric was gone. Soramaru rapidly blinked her eyes, adjusting her vision to her unknown surrounding. Her eyes landed on a handsome face of a man. Wait...

Soramaru screamed as she bolted upright. Huge mistake, she felt her vision spin as she was struck with nausea.

"Take it easy there!" Ranmaru caught her in his arms with a drumming heartbeat, "Just calm down, you're safe." He told himself to stop panicking, she was awake, but in pain. He rubbed her back to help her relax, "I got you."

Despite his broad hand carressing her back, the million questions in her thoughts still made her dizzy. The million-dollar question was their location. Her senses weren't sharp right now, she cursed under her breath. She leaned closer, his body heat was the saving grace on her internal turmoil.

Ranmaru guided her body to lie down, adjusting the pillow underneath her. He placed his hand on her forehead, caressing it with his thumb. She looked so ashamed, her eyes darted everywhere, unable to look at him in the eye. "We're in my half-assed apartment. Sorry if it isn't welcoming." He slipped out a small smile to cheer her up.

Soramaru was too deep in thought to notice him. Damn it, she was too weak. She promised herself that she would only take care of herself, and not let anyone babysit her. Not because she wanted to be seen as strong or feed her masculine ego, but she was fed up of people prioritizing her health over their own important matters. Her ears perked up when she heard him mention that they were in his apartment. So that's why it's smell wasn't as welcoming as the greenroom in the studio... The woman glanced up to see him smiling towards her, which made her frown in response. No, he shouldn't waste his time taking care of her. He should be out there, practicing his new song, where Reiji hinted was dedicated to a certain woman.

Ranmaru flinched when he saw her lips turn downwards, "Hey, are you hurt?" He felt his heart rate pick up again. Damn it, she needed to speak.

Soramaru felt her cheeks flush pink, which made the silver-haired man rush to dampen the towel and place it on her forehead. Why did she felt a knife stabbed her heart at the mere thought of him singing his new song towards Haruka? Of course she knew, no one dedicated anything to her... well, back in her happy days, she was the center of attraction. As time flies, it wasn't the case anymore. Even if she'd worked hard to achieve her goal, earned as many fans and as many followers... She was just there, just a professional, an estranged individual where no mortal could reach her. Part of it was herself to blame; she never bothered with social gatherings, especially if she's asked to hang out off-work. Her defense was she tried before, but it ended up being the same: she was shunned by everyone.

"Soramaru."

It was enough to break her out from her trance. "Eh?"

Ranmaru caressed her head, glancing down at her with worry. "Seriously, what's wrong? You'd been too quiet, after yelling in my face. If you're upset about that, then there's no need to worry. It's fine."

Soramaru turned her head to the side, facing away from him, "You should go."

"What!?"

She flinched. The tone of his voice... it was something else. "I'll be fine. Continue your practice." She completely turned her back against him, the damp cloth landed beside her.

She was fine being alone, especially when she was ill. Her natural defense mechanism should do the trick. All she had to do was close her eyes and sleep, and then when she wakes up, she'll be fresh as new.

"Sora," He reached up and gently grabbed her shoulder, then turned her around to face him. He took the cloth and replaced it on her forehead. "I'm going to stay and take care of you." He gave her a stern look, "Whether you like it or not, I'm not going to leave you alone until you're better."

Soramaru bit her bottom lip. But what about his practice? She was a bother now.

"The practice can wait." He remarked, eyeing her carefully, "Your health is more important right now. What good am I as a friend if I chose practice over you?"

"But I'm being a burden to you." Her voice was soft but she didn't falter. Her gray eyes pierced directly on his own eyes, "I'm fine being on my own. Trust me."

Ranmaru was silent, his gaze never leaving hers. The raven-haired woman couldn't read his expression. He stood up and turned his back towards her. Soramaru let out a bitter smile, as much as she actually wanted him to stay and be taken care of, it would be too easy for her part. She... deserved to be alone. After all, they were right... No one would care about her, until she dies... She was a hard person to get along with, she knew that, but it was because she was fed up with their bullshits. Soramaru blinked back the oncoming tears. No, not now. She can't cry, not until he-

The raven-haired woman yelped when another sheet of blankets was placed over her body.

"Are you seriously thinking I'll leave you alone?" He scowled at her with arms crossed, "I told you: the practice can wait. I rather have full focus and not worry about your health when I do my gig." He exhaled through his nose. He grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it closer to the bed. He took the cloth and soaked it in cold water. He squeezed the excess and placed it back on her forehead.

Why? She wanted to ask him why.

"And with how you're acting..." He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "It kinda reminds me of myself. Pushing everyone away, telling them I'm fine..." He slipped out a small smile as he caressed her head again, "Then my older sister would still persists to take care of me, even if she was busy. She would scold me for acting tough, even if I was suffering from illness." He returned his hand on her shoulder when she quirked an eyebrow. She was probably wondering why was he telling her this. "Even the strongest people need a hand, she would say, and she's right. Sis may be busy most of the time, but she always find a way to squeeze some time for us... for me." With another gentle squeeze, he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her, making her gasp from surprise, "So please, Sora. It's okay, I got you. You can ask me for help."

He was right. Even the strongest of people had their vulnerable times.

And Soramaru couldn't keep it inside anymore.

The raven-haired woman placed her hands on his chest to push him away so she could sit up. She quickly hugged him, burying her face on his chest.

The realization that she was never alone anymore, the realization that she had someone to rely on when she was becoming weak, the realization that Ranmaru was truly a friend that she could trust... The years of pain and bitterness she bottled up inside, the regret of cutting her friendship with Nanjo and Nanaka because she thought she was bringing them down, how she had no one to vent her frustrations on, saved for Ichihiro, when she was drunk on his bar, which made her feel more guilty as she only talk to him as a way to release her frustrations, and he had to open up a room for her to stay on... How no one in her high school years worked with her to become a school idol, how they shunned her for being too strict and made fun of her for her petite physique, lacking the assets of a healthy young adult... Everything she'd always carried on her heart was spilled out through tears.

Soramaru sniffled, but she didn't cry out her sadness. She clung on to him, dampening his shirt with fresh tears. Her regret had increased; now she was being a major burden for him. She'd let her guard down, but she didn't let go. She held on, and let the wave of sadness leave her.

Ranmaru was taken aback, but hurriedly sat down on the bed to properly embrace her. He rubbed her back as he sat there, his mouth couldn't form any comforting words for her, but he knew forcing one would just make things worse. Be yourself, especially if someone needs a shoulder to lean on, he remembered his older sister's words of wisdom. The silver-haired man took a risk by planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head as he tighten his embrace.

His heart wasn't ready to see her like this.

Broken, sad, suffering...

The silver-haired man wished he could do something big to see her smiling again.

"Sora..." His voice cracked. C'mon, say something. Anything to comfort her. Don't cry? No, that was stupid. He was here? Of course, he was! He took a deep breath, "Let it all out, alright? I'll not leave."

The raven-haired woman nodded, which made him sigh in relief.

They stayed together like this for as long as they needed. Soramaru slowly halted her tears, feeling a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders. The regret she felt earlier ceased to exist, as the warm comfort of his embrace reassured her that it was fine for him, that he was willing to give her attention. She could feel her body regaining some strength as the dizziness had lessened, but she was still heating up from the fever.

The important thing was that... she could try to trust someone to the fullest again. They'd been friends for a while now, and they always find a way to mend their friendship if they fought, so... she could try again. Maybe this was the right time to start again.

Soramaru slowly pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thanks." She softly muttered, placing her hands down.

"You're welcome." His hands rested on her wrists, "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

Soramaru noticed his hands on top of her wrists, but didn't made a move to remove them. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him, "I can... trust you, right, Ranmaru?"

He didn't beat around the bush. He squeezed his wrists, then moved to sit beside her, "Yes."

Soramaru took a deep breath, swallowing the lump on her throat, "Ranmaru, I'm sorry if I pushed you away... I'd my reasons." She took another breath, "...And frankly, you deserved to know."

"Here," He moved her closer to his body, nesting her head against his chest, "This should help you become more comfortable." His arm never left her body.

"Thanks," she adjusted herself to make herself more comfortable, "You seem... more intimate lately."

He squeezed her arm, "I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Ranmaru..." She closed her eyes, "You know how it feels to be alone, right? To be left behind, with your plans and dreams laid shattered in front of you?"

A grunt.

"I'm sorry if I'm re-opening some old wounds. Just tell me to stop, okay?"

Another grunt.

"Ever since Daddy left... No one was there to take care of me."

Flashbacks of her past appeared in her mind. There she was, in bed, beads of sweat flow through her skin as she exhaled short, quick breaths. All she could was pray for her aunt to come back soon, to take care of her, but her aunt was far away from where she was. Her aunt has her own family to take care of, especially Kirumi and Kuroma, her two children who never got along with her, who didn't accept her when she tried living with them. That was the reason why she live alone in her room, with only the sentimental memories of her father as the only company she had.

Soramaru only realized her leather jacket was removed from her body, as she only felt the soft fabric of cotton from her tank top. She felt her cheeks darkened in color, but she continued on.

As time went by, Aunt Tojou's visit had lessened thanks to a better but busier job, so she had to fend for herself. This was also the time she was in high school, where she cut ties with her childhood friends, Nanjo and Nanaka, claiming that she was the toxic out of the bunch, and they deserved someone better as a friend. When she was struck with illness, all she could do was to sleep the days away, and then drag herself to the nearest hospital when she regained some of her strength. Things had been hectic, especially with her petite stature, since she was always mistaken as a minor and would always been asked for her parents. Aunt Tojou may be the one that helped her enroll in a new school, but she couldn't be physically there all the time to take care of her when needed.

Ranmaru spoke his reactions, urging her to continue. The more he listened, the more he felt bad for her. Sure, their situation was similar, but he still had Ayame to take care of him when he was in peril. Soramaru was all alone, fending for herself. Hearing her story made her truly stronger than he was, and he felt inspired to be better than he was now.

"I still take care of myself, even now." She let out a small laugh, "But that changed thanks to your persistence today."

He smiled down at her, "Anything to help a friend."

She continued her tale, and expressed her discomfort on his resilience on taking care of her today. She was truly used on being alone, and with how he deflects her rejections and broke down her walls, she didn't know how to act anymore, so she ended up letting her emotions cry out. Ranmaru asked her for forgiveness when he made her feel uncomfortable, because that wasn't his intentions at all. She knew, and told him that.

"So next time you're sick, alert me, alright?" He patted her head, "I don't want you suffering from pain again."

"I'll tr-, no... I will, Ranmaru."

"That's the spirit." He smirked at her as he ruffled her hair.

Soramaru didn't laugh in return. She took a deep breath, and glanced up at him. "Ranmaru, I have to tell you something..."

He quirked an eyebrow, signaling her to continue.

She looked down, "Haruka..."

What about her?

"She..." The raven-haired woman took another breath.

What was this about?

"Are you aware of her feelings for you?" Soramaru spoke softly, then took another deep breath.

Haruka? Feelings? Him?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I see... you haven't talk to her yet?"

"No. Can you tell me, Soramaru?"

It was time to leave the comfort of his warmth. The raven-haired woman pulled away from his embrace, then gazed at him, "Me and Haruka talked few weeks ago. ...She was doing some fortune-telling, and I was curious on her capabilities, so I asked her to do me." Her eyes diverted away from him for a few seconds, before gathering her courage to face him again, "And then... she told me to go away."

"What?!" Ranmaru couldn't mask off his disbelief. He felt his anger slowly rising from what he'd just heard."

"Please, don't get mad." She slipped out a bitter smile, "She told me I don't belong here, and my presence has ruptured the intended path for all of them. I'd created a different path, and it shouldn't continue longer." The strength she'd recovered steadily dissipated, nausea had struck her again, "My presence... it would costs a downfall for all of you. Of course I didn't believe her, but she kept on. Haruka went on about how you weren't spending more time with her, and focused most of your time with me." She paused to let out a small laugh, "Sure, you enjoy my company, but you have to notice her, you know?" Her lips turn downward, "I told her that she could just do something to grab your attention, and she told me she did, but my presence was stronger than hers. And so..." She took another deep breath, lowering her head to avert her gaze from him, "...She told me to leave you all alone, especially you, or else something bad will happen to all of us."

Soramaru lurched forward, but the vile got stuck in her throat. Ranmaru caught her in his arms, and rubbed her back to help her relax.

Of course she didn't paint the whole picture. Why would she? Soramaru had indirectly admitted her newfound feelings for Ranmaru and Haruka spelled out her assumptions on Ranmaru's romantic interest towards her. Haruka was bold to declare that she must disappear from their sight, especially with the cards telling her their bad omen. Admitting defeat, Soramaru admitted her on-going nightmare every time she breathed on Earth, and declared she would leave them alone, as that was her destiny in the end.

Thanks to Reiji overhearing their heated exchange, it wasn't the case anymore. The brunette was suppose to spend time with Haruka, but had witnessed every single words they'd spoken. When Soramaru left, he confronted Haruka about the fortune-telling, and judging by her actions, he knew she didn't finish reading it thanks to their emotions getting the best of her. Haruka felt guilty, and as a way to apologize, she'd finished her reading, as the bad omen would only happen if Soramaru stayed and Ranmaru's nightmare got the best of him. In order to break free from their fate, they had to connect a part of them towards each other forever.

It didn't took long before they found her on her usual evening hangout: I's Bar, ran by Ichihiro Tanami, one of Soramaru's long-time ally. Reiji had visited the bar on few occasions, and thanks to the owner of the bar himself, finding Soramaru went quicker than expected. Haruka managed to properly apologize to Soramaru, which the other woman accepted without any hesitation. This didn't mean Soramaru would force herself to like her in the slightest, as she still looks down on Haruka for her inconsistencies. Reiji defended Haruka's skills as a producer, which both disappointed and impressed Soramaru. The raven-haired woman didn't linger longer and went on ahead, thanking Reiji for his efforts.

Before she knew it, Soramaru was laying down on the bed again. She felt something cold ran through her skin. She blinked, and scanned her surroundings to see Ranmaru wiping the damp cloth on her body to cool her off. He'd also removed some portions of the blanket to let some air in so she wouldn't be trapped by the heat. When their gazes locked on each other, Ranmaru breathed a huge sight of relief, wiping a sweat on his forehead.

"Thank God you're okay!" He must had waited for her for a long time, she thought, as the silver-haired man lunged towards her, his arms snaking around her body again as he weep from joy. He pulled her up as he sat on the bed.

Strangely enough, she felt most of her strength was back. Only the heat remained, but it was cooler than the last time she was conscious.

She returned his embrace, a bittersweet smile on her lips, "I'm sorry if I keep giving you a heart attack."

"It's alright..." He pulled away, just enough to face her, his face turning stern, "But promise me this."

"Yes?"

"Even if Haruka told you to go away, don't."

...Would she admit the truth?

"Sora?" His serious look swayed, "You'll stay, right?" He asked, his voice cracking from fear.

...Was it worth the risk to indirectly admit it?

"You will, right?" Sweat rolled down on his forehead, "You'll never leave?"

"Why?" Confused, yes, she was too confused, "Why do you want me to stay?"

"You're a friend." He gripped on her shoulders, "You trust me, right?"

"I do... but, what if something bad happened to you?" She bit her bottom lip.

"I trust you." He swallowed, "You're not going to make my life a living hell. Look at me now, I'd became better than the first time you met me."

"I know," She sadly smiled at him, feeling her heartbeat raced from fearing the unknown, "You did. That goes the same for me, too."

"So stay, alright?" He pulled her into another hug, "Don't leave."

"Why are you persistent? Would you rather get hurt because of me?!" She was panicking, the voices of her former friends crying her name, to let her stay with them.

"Yes. Let whatever shit come to me, as long as you're here by my side." He tighten his arms around her.

What had gotten into him?! She felt herself being covered by her sweat. "A-are you dumb?! What if you lose your only chance to repay for the debt?!"

"I rather lose it... as long as I'm with you." He pulled away so his silver eyes pierced through her, "Sora... You'd leave me no choice."

"Huh?" She was confused beyond belief. Whether her rational thoughts were buried underneath her fear or not was yet to be known.

Ranmaru placed both of his hands on her cheeks and leaned closer to her face. He stopped when their faces were only mere centimeters apart. Soramaru's eyes widened, her breathing hitched at the distance between them. No... he was joking, right?!

"I'd felt this way for a long time now... And I guess this is the right time to admit it. Soramaru..." He trailed off, his words getting stuck in his throat. The raven-haired woman tried to back away from him, but he pulled away to push her down on the bed. She let out a gasp as he secured her in place. He leaned close to her face again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"R-Ranmaru..." She thought she was dreaming again, but the weight of his body on hers, the body heat, his breath tickling her skin... This was real. Not a shameless fantasy, not a scenario were both of them are drunk, it was real.

She had the power to deny him, but she waited, thoughts swirling inside her head.

Flustered, fear... Anticipation. Those features were etched on her face. It hurt so damn much to call her a friend, because he was more than that. She was the angel that graced him another chance to see the world in a better light, had supported him to pursue his passion, and her smile... That rare, genuine smile she gives him when they'd done something right. The smile that was different from her nice-girl persona and her usual smug outlook. He wanted to see it more, that smile just for him.

Ranmaru heard her soft voice calling out his name. He traced his callous finger on her lips. Her fever made her lips chap and dry, but it was still faintly soft.

She must be thinking that he's taking advantage of her.

He cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He still couldn't speak. He was lost in her gray eyes.

She pushed her thoughts away, thoughts of anticipation, fear, need... Her mind was set: he was waiting.

Soramaru snaked her arms around his neck, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. His eyes widened in surprise, his lips quivering to suppress a groan. If her cheeks weren't blushing from embarrassment before, they sure are now. She felt fresh tears forming from the corner of her eyes. The lack of courage, the waiting... She never felt this way before, not even with her close call with her ex. She was lying there, being a goof. She couldn't even bring herself to pull him down.

Ranmaru took the signal and felt his lips curved into a smile, but didn't stay long as his eyes landed on hers. "Soramaru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just..." She let out a nervous laugh, letting her tears roll down on her cheeks, "I can't believe this..." The raven-haired shook her head, "I mean, really? After you took care of me, you're on top of me, about to kiss me?" She gave him a toothy grin, "It never crossed my mind at all. I honestly thought you'll prefer Haruka since, you know, she's the stereotypical nice girl who was blessed with everything?"

"Idiot." Ranmaru placed his forehead against hers, "I just felt obligated to hang out with her since she's a producer, and I have to give her some respect." He closed his eyes, then opened them, "When you were out, I thought about what you'd said. Haruka, I think she wanted everyone's attention towards her, not because she's a producer, but because she wanted to. She always appear, even if I didn't call her." He recalled Haruka's sudden boldness that made him uncomfortable, "When I was having a nightmare, she was about to approach me, but I quickly woke you up because I felt more comfortable telling it to you than her."

Soramaru's mouth dropped open.

"If destiny was real, then I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you diverted me away from her path," He cupped her cheeks, touching their noses together, "My dream girl used to be someone like Haruka, someone who has the nicest smile and the nicest eyes, but when you came along and tagged along with me... I was starting to change, and so was my preference. It's all thanks to you that I felt like I'd opened my eyes from the truth." He pecked her cheek, "You're an angel sent to my life... the rare smiles you give me, I always treasure that. Your eyes are always full of emotion, it drives me crazy." He planted a kiss on her other cheek, "Soramaru, I could speak forever... but I can't say it all, it'll never be enough."

The raven-haired woman couldn't believe this. It had to be a dream, it had to be. Her sadness was quickly washed away through tears, the happiness she lost over the years slowly rose back from her heart, "Ranmaru..." She could only whisper.

It sounded cliche and cheesy, but Soramaru felt everything negative she'd ingrained within her mind was pulled away from their roots. From being told that she's the worst person to exist, she didn't belong to anyone, she never had a chance to be an idol, her singing voice was horrible, her previous petite stature would stay forever, she would never befriend new people, her aloofness would costs her relationships, having fake gray eyes, being a shitty actress, being a try-hard actress, dying her hair black even if her hair was already black, being the curse on Ranmaru's life... It wilted away, as a big, strong hand grabbed it one by one.

"Sora..." The silver-haired man closed his eyes and placed his lips over hers, wrapping his arm around her waist as he closed the gap between them.

Heaven.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tighten her embrace. She must be really sick today, fantasizing about kissing Ranmaru on the lips. When she opened her eyes, he was still there, his lips connected with hers, his face sparkled from sweat, his smudged eyeliner around his long eyelashes... Yes, this was real.

Soramaru didn't know kissing someone you truly love would feel different.

No, there was no point in reminiscing the past.

All you have to do was push forward.

That was his life motto.

And so were hers.

Soramaru parted her lips, aligning her face to deepen the kiss. Ranmaru let out a low growl, and started nibbling her lower lip.

Ah, she couldn't help but remember that Ranmaru used to date a lot of women before ended up having trust issues. The funny thing was that, only his recent ex was the only person he actually had a chance to kiss. She couldn't contain her grin when he told her that he blew his chance on getting laid by getting angry at her for catching the truth: she was a gold digger, and that was also the time his father's legacy fell to pieces. It tickled her, sending sparks through her body. She tried to retaliate by assaulting his upper lip, but that made their teeth clank together.

Instinctively, they pulled away from each other, their hands covering their mouth. Ranmaru sat back on the bed as Soramaru rose up. They let out an amused laugh upon seeing each other covering their mouth with their hand.

Being silly like this... It was... truly...

Soramaru's laughter died down as new wave of emotions got the best of her.

This time, she voiced out her feelings.

Ranmaru wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as he whispered words of comfort on her ear. She didn't held back on crying anymore. She wailed, sniffed, and buried her face on his shoulder. Even with all of these, she was... happy. Free.

Was this how it feels like to fall in love? To be saved? To start another chapter with someone you'll live with forever?

She moved backward to face him, and her inner question was answered. The comforting smile on his lips was the only answer she needed.

Yes. It was time live for the present, it was time to live for herself... for him... for the two of them.

Soramaru halted her crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She slip out a small smile, indicating she was fine.

"I'm sorry if I cried again."

Ranmaru rubbed her head, "It's alright. Let it all out..."

Oh, he was crying, too. There was a faint line on his cheeks.

"You also cried." She smiled, touching his cheek.

He averted his gaze, a faint shade of red on his cheeks, "I couldn't help it, you know?"

"It's alright..." She threw her arms around his neck, "We can cry together." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Ranmaru couldn't help but smile back, "Enough crying for today. You're not sick anymore?"

She felt her neck, "I'm still high on temperature, but I should be fine."

"That's good to hear..." His hands rested on her cheek as he leaned his face close to hers, "May I?"

"Yes..." She closed her eyes.

Ranmaru closed the gap between them as he collided his lips against hers. He laid her down on the bed as he deepened the kiss. Soramaru curled her fingers on his spiky hair, feeling its pointy tips brushed against her skin. The sensation of her fingers tugging on his hair made him groan. His hands started roaming downwards, tracing every inch of her skin with the palm of his hands. He moved his hands to her neck, down to her collarbone, then resting on her shoulders.

Warmth, love, joy... It was all given at this very moment. Their lips communicated their blossomed love to each other, with every smack and every tug as they pull back to momentarily breath, then let their lips locked again. Their bodies were wrapped with each other's warmth, the pleasant sensation of the heat as they continued their passionate kisses. They were enveloped in a joyful bliss.

Ranmaru leaned back, heavy breath escaping his lips. He caressed her cheek, her mouth slightly parted from panting. He planted a soft peck on the corner of her lips, then started a trail of feather kisses from her chin down to her neck. Soramaru pursed her lips to restrain her moan, but was unable to hold it in when he started assaulting her collarbone with licks and nibbles. She arched her back, granting him better access on her exposed skin. His hand roamed behind her back, moving it back and forth. He slowly made his way on the hem of her top, and carefully peeled a portion of it upwards to feel her smooth skin. The raven-haired woman could only clung on his shoulders, soft whimpers escaping from her lips.

Ah, she was getting too hot, but was still manageable. Soramaru kneaded his shoulders, then ran her palms on the curves of his muscles. Broad and stiff, as expected from a man who gave her a dare to do 100 reps on lifting dumbbells. She felt her mouth water at the thought of tracing her tongue across the details of his well-toned body- Soramaru, that's shameless! Her cheeks darkened at the lewd thought. She let out a surprised yelp when she felt his teeth grazed on her skin.

Ranmaru leaned back and reached out his hand towards her head. He tugged on the clip that was holding a strand of her hair and gently pulled it away, letting it sprawl loose on her face. He removed the pigtail wig that was attached on a clip and then set them aside on the nightstand. His eyes lingered on her face as he tucked the strands of hair behind her ears.

"Beautiful..." He breathed, admiring the disheveled medium-length tresses of her hair. They shone with the sweaty coating, as the light reflected against it.

Soramaru averted her gaze away from him, unable to accept his compliment with her usual pride, since he'd spoken that now as a significant other... as her other half. Ranmaru cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him, slipping out a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

She was turning into a cliche, cheesy, woman-in-love mess. And the fault all goes to him.

The silver-haired man leaned close to capture her soft lips again. They shared gentle kisses as their hands roam to feel their bodies. Like having the ability to read each other's minds, they pulled away from each other, Ranmaru leaned back as he held out his hand to pull Soramaru up with him. He threw the sheets away from them, the heat was becoming unbearable. He stripped off his shirt and flung it somewhere from the room, then glanced at Soramaru when she let out a tiny squeak.

Her eyes swept from the chiseled details of his body, how it sparkled and shined thanks to the sweat coating it everywhere, the depths on his hard, lean muscles without the obvious bulkiness, it was just right. She may be currently embarrassed and wondering why the hell did he stripped off without telling her, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity to savor every inch of his exposed skin with her eyes.

Ranmaru wiped the back of his neck and flicked his hand, "It's hot." He was casual about it until he noticed her arms protectively covered her chest as she shrunk further. His lips turned into a seductive smirk, "Getting your mind on the wrong gutter, huh. You're perverted, Sora."

"N-No, you got it wrong!" She defensively held out her hands, shaking them to fend his remarks off, "I am not thinking of such things! You're the one who's spoon-feeding me!" She huffed, her eyebrows creasing from annoyance.

Her little bravery quickly dwindled when Ranmaru ominously approached her, narrowing his eyes as he licked his lips. The raven-haired woman slid back as she held out her hands to protect herself, a futile attempt to fend him off. She whimpered as she felt chills ran down on her spine.

She shut her eyes closed, "W-we just realized our feelings for each other! This is... too early for us to do!" She wrapped her arms around herself, quivering from fear.

Soramaru waited for the inevitable, but only felt a gentle pat on the head, then an annoying chuckle coming from him.

"Says the woman who thought I was going to do something lewd towards her." He let out a mischievous smirk.

Realizing what just had transpired, the colors on her face drained and she felt her voice lost its volume. She planted her palms over her face, feeling ashamed at how she was fooled by him.

"But you have to remove your top if you're getting too hot," Ranmaru reached down under his bed to grab two bottles of water, and held one out for her, "Don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Right..." Soramaru let out a nervous chuckle, and grabbed the bottle of his hand. She untwisted the cap and chugged it down on one go, spilling some contents to her chest. She returned the cap on the bottle and faced him, her cheeks returned their scarlet hues as his eyes were darkened on the sight of her soiled top.

"More reason to strip off your top," He remarked with a cheeky grin.

Sighing in defeat, Soramaru carefully peeled off her top and threw it towards his face. "Just... um..." She covered her frilly-laced pink bra, "Please be gentle..." It was too soon, but that's how love works, right?

Ranmaru patted her head again, letting out an amused chuckle, "Idiot. You think I'm asking you to take off your top to do it with you? You feel colder now, right?"

Dumbfounded, she could only nod.

"We really don't have a choice." He shrugged his shoulders, "I barely patch my place up, since I don't really hang around here that much."

"R-right." She really had no other response to that. She was struck of a moment of retardation, as she just stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

Ranmaru moved beside her and snaked his arm around her waist, colliding his body against her affectionately as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Don't think too much about it." He leaned back and shot her an amused smile, "Like, I can be dead-ass and you'll find a way to flip the switch to make things interesting again."

Awkwardly, she scratched a spot on her cheek with a nervous snicker, "Awww, you're starting to become too soft for me."

"Anything to help you relax," He rubbed his hand on her back on a circular motion, "Speaking of, you're pretty much better now, right?"

She promptly nodded, her lips curling into a smile she'd only shown to him: a genuine, grateful one, "All thanks to you, Ranmaru... Really." Her eyes became misty, ready to unleash another bucket of tears from the swirling joy from her heart.

After many years of cruel hardships, of utter failures, wasted efforts which gained her nothing... Life had finally given her something to hold on into forever, something near, something she could take care of.

And it was him.

Ranmaru Kurosaki.

...Honestly, Soramaru wouldn't have it any other way.

The raven-haired woman pressed her cheek against his chest, snuggling on his warmth. He slid them down on the bed, shuffling so she could lay on top of him, and they were comfortable. The only source of warmth was their body heat, but that was alright: after their heated exchange, they needed to cool off.

Ranmaru leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the crown of her head, as he secured her arms around her, "I love you." He blurted with a straight face, but the hammering of his chest blew his nonchalant cover.

He felt her flinch, then pressed herself against him, closing as much gap as possible. Her fingers curled, as she let out a hum, "I... love you too..."

Before they knew it, exhaustion had gotten the best of them as the moment they closed their eyes, their consciousness fades. One thing was sure, the moment they open their eyes again, it was a fresh new start of their life together.

* * *

"Ranny, I'm home!"

Elegance graced the presence of a lonely apartment, which was only packed with various collections of bass guitars, CDs and magazines. On her hand was a plastic bag full of necessary first-aid supply for nursing a flu: ice packs, fresh towel, a bottle of sports drink, two bottles of water, and medicines. She placed it on the dinner table, taking out the bottles to store them in the fridge, as well as the extra ice packs.

Her lips turned lop-sided at the strange absence of his younger brother. She'd made absolutely sure he wouldn't leave his home until she arrived to help him nurse his friend back to health, which he failed to mention who. He was panicking, desperate, and losing hope when he contacted her on the phone while in the middle of her own personal business. Of course, she wasn't able to breeze through and lend her hand; the important matters had to come first, which je understood. He would do his best to help his friend get comfortable until she could come home.

Which was why she was a bit alarmed. Something fishy was going on here.

With a pack of ice, a towel, and a water bottle left on the plastic bag, she sauntered her way to the only place she could think of: Ranmaru's bedroom.

The woman reached out her hand to the doorknob, twisting her hand and pushed the door open. She almost lost her composure at what she had witnessed with her own two eyes: Ranmaru was with a girl, and it wasn't because of a fling, her initial thought upon landing her eyes on their bare upper bodies.

Her younger brother had his arms over the woman's body in a protective manner, as the woman was sprawled away from him in a comical manner. Ironic since Ranmaru wasn't a great sleepover partner to have, her younger years were solid evidence of that, and the woman herself was the one who slept like a drunk geezer: her mouth was wide open as she let out a loud snore. With how her rather childish brassiere was still clung on her body, it meant that Ranmaru didn't lay any finger on her.

She couldn't help but slip out an amused smile as she narrowed her eyes. Ranmaru, you stupid idiot. Not only he withheld her name, but also her gender. She had a rising suspicion that something happened that made them strip, but it wasn't the sexual kind. As much as she was aware that her younger brother was sex-deprived thanks to being a full-time virgin, he still had morals left in him.

The woman approached them, taking a closer look at his female companion. When she saw a flash of strands of hair on his nightstand, she scanned it to see it was a ponytail wig attached on a hairclip, and then another hairclip beside it. The unique design on the clips, with a rock-princess vibe, made her recall a certain actress whom she interacted once as she handed out her outfit for the rainy scene of the movie. Ah yes, she was Soramaru Hoshizora. She remembered now. She tilted her head, wondering how on earth did the actress got to know her brother? She also didn't know it was the same woman her brother kept raving on about being this awesome female he'd ever interacted with, aside from her, of course.

The woman placed the bag on the nightstand, making sure everything was set in place. She softly nudged her brother's shoulder, stirring him awake.

"Ranny, it's me."

He groaned, then yawned as he outstretched his arms, rising from the bed. He glanced up to see the awfully familiar faint tint of blond tresses, the mature face that turns his protectiveness on at all costs, and the eyes that shows business. "Oh, hey Aya." He remarked, rubbing his eyes. Realizing it was actually his older sister, his eyes popped open and quickly retrieved his shirt to dress properly for her, "Shi- sorry if I kept you waiti-"

"Shh," Ayame hushed, placing her finger against her lips, "Don't disturb her sleep."

He ducked down, "Sorry."

Ranmaru got off from the bed, then placed his palm against Soramaru's forehead. Her temperature was close to being normal, which made him breath in relief. Ayame placed the new damp towel on her forehead as she carefully laid the ice pack on it. The woman headed to the door, glancing back to usher him along, "You have a lot of things to explain, Ranran."

The silver-haired man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, letting out a goofy grin, "Sorry if I made you worry, sis." He followed suit and took one last look at the sleeping Soramaru, smiling at how peaceful she was now, then gently closed the door.

* * *

Voices... she was barely awake. She could hear a woman's voice, cool, calm, calculating... she could recognize her tone. Then there was Ranmaru's... Ah, this must be the older sister he was talking about. Ayame Kurosaki... one of the few people she look up without any bias. Her talents truly fit her character, someone Soramaru aspires to be one day. She'd worked with her on few occasions, and she was a saving grace when things went bleak.

Light... it wasn't the uncertain light that shone down on her previously. It was... comforting.

She felt her lips tugged upward as her eyes got swollen from tears.

Soramaru wasn't alone and sick anymore. A strange phenomenon...


End file.
